pcfandomcom-20200215-history
Domain
On the Internet, a Domain is a alphanumerical representation of an IP address. Top-Level Domains These are used to identify most websites on the Internet: * .ac: Academic * .co: Company * .biz * .com: International * .edu: Educational * .gov: Government-related * .int * .mil * .net * .nom * .org: Non-Profit Organisations * .sch: School * .web * .arpa * .firm * .info * .nato * .store Country-Specific Domains Websites can also use a second Domain Suffix, to identify its country of origin A * .ad: Andorra * .ae: United Arab Emirates * .af: Afghanistan * .ag: Antigua and Barbuda * .ai: Anguilla * .al: Albania * .am: Armenia * .an: Netherlands Antilles * .ao: Angola * .aq: Antarctica * .ar: Argentina * .au: Australia * .as: American Samoa * .at: Austria * .au: Australia * .aw: Aruba * .az: Azerbaijan B .ba Bosnia/Herzegovinia .bb Barbados .bd Bangladesh .be Belgium .bf Burkina Faso .bg Bulgaria .bh Bahrain .bi Burundi .bj Benin .bm Bermuda .bn Brunei Darussalam .bo Bolivia .br Brazil .bs Bahamas .bt Bhutan .bv Bouvet Island .bw Botswana .by 1. Belarus 2. Byelorussia .bz Belize C .ca Canada .cc Cocos Islands - Keelings .cf Central African Republic .cg Congo .ch Switzerland .ci Cote D’Ivoire, or Ivory Coast .ck Cook Islands .cl Chile .cm Cameroon .cn China .co 1. Colombia 2. Top-level domain name for some commercial networks, same as .com. .cr Costa Rica .cs Czechoslovakia (former) .cu Cuba .cv Cape Verde .cx Christmas Island .cy Cyprus .cz Czech Republic .de Germany .dj Djibouti .dk Denmark .dm Dominica .do Dominican Republic .dz Algeria .ec Ecuador .edu A top-level domain name used for educational sites in the United States. .ee Estonia .eg Egypt .eh Western Sahara .er Eritrea .es Spain .et Ethiopia .fi Finland .firm An ending of an address for an Internet site for a business. Example: http://www.legal.firm. .fj Fiji .fk Falkland Islands/Malvinas .fm Micronesia .fo Faroe Islands .fr France .fx Metropolitan France .ga Gabon .gb Great Britain .gd Grenada .ge Georgia .gf French Guiana .gh Ghana .gi Gibraltar .gl Greenland .gm Gambia .gn Guinea .gov A top-level domain name used for a U.S. government site on the Internet. .gp Guadeloupe .gq Equatorial Guinea .gr Greece .gs South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands .gt Guatemala .gu Guam .gw Guinea-Bissau .gy Guyana .hk Hong Kong .hm Heard and McDonald Islands .hn Honduras .hr Croatia/Hrvatska .ht Haiti .hu Hungary .id Indonesia .ie Ireland .il Israel .in India .int A top-level domain name used for international institutions. .io British Indian Ocean Territory .iq Iraq .ir Iran .is Iceland .it Italy .jm Jamaica .jo Jordan .jp Japan .ke Kenya .kg Kyrgyzstan .kh Cambodia .ki Kiribati .km Comoros .kn Saint Kitts and Nevis .kp North Korea .kr South Korea .kw Kuwait .ky Cayman Islands .kz Kazakhstan .la Laos .lb Lebanon .lc Saint Lucia .li Liechtenstein .lk Sri Lanka .lr Liberia .ls Lesotho .lt Lithuania .lu Luxembourg .lv Latvia .ly Libya .ma Morocco .mc Monaco .md Moldova .mg Madagascar .mh Marshall Islands .mil A top-level domain name for a U.S. military site on the Internet. .mk Macedonia .ml Mali .mm Myanmar .mn Mongolia .mo Macau .mp Northern Mariana Islands .mq Martinique .mr Mauritania .ms Montserrat .mt Malta .mu Mauritius .mv Maldives .mw Malawi .mx Mexico .my Malaysia .mz Mozambique .na Namibia .nato A top-level domain name used for NATO sites. .nc New Caledonia .ne Niger .net A top-level domain name used for Internet administrative sites in the United States. .nf Norfolk Island .ng Nigeria .ni Nicaragua .nl Netherlands .no Norway .nom An ending of an address for a personal site on the Internet. Example: http://www.myplace.nom. .np Nepal .nr Nauru .nt Neutral Zone .nu Niue .nz New Zealand (Aotearoa) .om Oman .org A top-level domain name for organizational Internet sites in the United States. .pa Panama .pe Peru .pf French Polynesia .pg Papua New Guinea .ph Philippines .pk Pakistan .pl Poland .pm St. Pierre and Miquelon .pn Pitcairn .pr Puerto Rico .pt Portugal .pw Palau .py Paraguay .qa Qatar .re Reunion .ro Romania .ru Russian Federation .rw Rwanda .sa Saudi Arabia .sb Solomon Islands .sc Seychelles .sd Sudan .se Sweden .sg Singapore .sh Saint Helena .si Slovenia .sj Svalbard and Jan Mayen Islands .sk Slovakia .sl Sierra Leone .sm San Marino .sn Senegal .so Somalia .sr Suriname .st Sao Torme and Principe .store An ending of an address for an Internet site that is for a retail business. Example: http://www.variety.store. .su Former USSR .sv El Salvador .sy Syria .sz Swaziland .tc Turks and Caicos Islands .td Chad .tf French Southern Territory .tg Togo .th Thailand .tj Tajikistan .tk Tokelau .tm Turkmenistan .tn Tunisia .to Tonga .tp East Timor .tr Turkey .tt Trinidad and Tobago .tv Tuvalu .tw Taiwan .tz Tanzania .ua Ukraine .ug Uganda .uk United Kingdom .um U.S. Minor Outlying Islands .us United States .uy Uruguay .uz Uzbekistan .va Vatican City State .vc Saint Vincent and the Grenadines .ve Venezuela .vg British Virgin Islands .vi U.S. Virgin Islands .vn Viet Nam .vu Vanuatu .web An ending of an address for an Internet site that is about the World Wide Web. Example: http://www.resources.web. .wf Wallis and Futuna Islands .ws Samoa .ye Yemen .yt Mayotte .yu Yugoslavia .za South Africa .zm Zambia .zr Zaire .zw Zimbabwe * .br: Brazil * .ca: Canada * .ch: Peoples Republic of China * .de: Germany * .dk: Denmark * .fr: France * .gb: Great Britain * .iq: Iraq * .ir: Iran * .it: Italy * .jp: Japan * .nz: New Zealand * .po: Poland * .ru: Russian Federation * .sw: Sweden * .uk: United Kingdom * .us: United States * .za: South Africa